1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reducing slip of a running vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a running vehicle having a plurality of front and rear driving wheels, optimizing torque distribution to the front and rear driving wheels can bring about reduction in slip and running at higher acceleration and deceleration. In this respect, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-41383 discloses that a distribution rate of torque to front wheels and rear wheels is changed between acceleration and deceleration, and that slip is detected from a ratio of the numbers of rotations in the front wheels/rear wheels to change the torque distribution. However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-41383, the torque distribution is changed in accordance with whether it is at acceleration or deceleration, and actual acceleration is not used for torque control. This results in a limit to optimization of the torque distribution.